


The Mint Chip Mission

by DMichelleWrites



Series: D's Olicity Summer Sizzle [3]
Category: Arrow (TV 2012)
Genre: F/M, Fluff and Humor, Fluff and Smut, Gen, Oral Sex, Post-Canon, Season/Series 07
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-11
Updated: 2019-07-11
Packaged: 2020-06-26 13:46:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,251
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19769452
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DMichelleWrites/pseuds/DMichelleWrites
Summary: A fake mission for Felicity's favorite mint chip resulted in a very real surprise and a belly that wasn't due to ice cream. Join the Queen family in Bloomsfield to discover how they find out about baby number two.





	The Mint Chip Mission

**Author's Note:**

> So I intended to write this for Olicity Summer Sizzle when Felicity was pregnant with Mia, but I failed my original plan. And the pregnancy sex prompt turned how to be how they conceived their son Lucas. My bad, haha! Hope you guys enjoy it anyway.

Kendo sticks slapped against each other. Felicity was about to knock Oliver right off of their blue training mats. She kept batting the stick as if it was an actual sword — back and forth in an X formation. He dodged with a rapid spin. Her opponent swiped the bamboo stick, resting it gently between her neck and shoulder on her left side. She swiped it away. She faked right, took a swift turn, and prodded the kendo stick against his sweaty abs.

Felicity smirked, “Gotcha.”

“Yes, you did.” Oliver chuckled, dotting a kiss on her lips, “I’m so proud of you, but…”

His wife groaned, “Oh, I should’ve known there was a but coming.”

“That was better.” Her husband advised, slinging a towel around his neck, “But you’re still leaving your left side open.”

She shrugged, “Fair enough, it’s not my dominant side. I mean, I’m no expert, but you’ve got to admit I’m so much better than when we first started.”

“Yes. However, there is always much to learn, young padawan.”

That earned him a smooch on the lips.

William whistled, “Woah, dad made a _Star Wars_ reference. Color me shocked.”

“Oh, look who finally decided to take his eyes off that Detective Pikachu game we got you for your birthday?” His step-mother teased after guzzling some water.

“Why don’t you play with your sister?” His father suggested with a quirky eyebrow.

Their son mentioned, “Mia’s asleep.”

He gestured to his baby sister, who was napping in a large open drawer at Overwatch’s workstation. But after hearing her name, the infant awoke with a gassy smile. She cooed and farted so loudly she pooped herself. Mia giggled at that, blowing spit bubbles.

“Ugh,” William whiffed, holding the baby away from his chest, “We have a Code Brown situation. This is a job for Green Arrow and Overwatch.”

Felicity reminded, “You know, Mr. High School freshman. You’re certainly old enough to help your Dad, Raisa, or me with diaper change duty.”

“I’d rather not.” The teenager admitted, plugging his nose.

Oliver sighed, “I’m on it. Come here, my little bumblebee.” The pungent odor wafted up to his nose. His face crumpled, “Our little stinker!”

She babbled “Babababa!” Oliver and Felicity frowned because it still wasn’t Mama and Dada yet. Oliver brought her to the changing table, got the wipes out, and opened the diaper. As soon as the slight chill the bunker’s air conditioner caressed Mia’s sensitive skin, she peed herself. “Oh, okay, let’s clean you up.”

The archer wiped mess of their daughter’s behind, but the smell still stuck to her skin. More warm urine dripped every which way.

“Phew!” Felicity suggested, “Yeah, why don’t we just take her in the shower with us?”

“Okay.” Oliver nodded.

William’s cheeks heated in a pink flush. He shouldn’t have to know that his parents take showers together all the time, and he definitely did not to hear certain noises in the middle of the night. Felicity and Oliver knew that look on his face.

Felicity reminded, “Oh, relax, Buddy. It’s just to clean up your sister.”

“Ya!” Mia cooed as if she knew they were talking about her.

William’s foot brushed against his ankle.

“I know. I know. It’s just… ugh!” The boy shuddered.

Oliver and Felicity shared a laugh. They made their way to the bathroom in their sub-level bunker and washed up with the duo’s off-key rendition of "Twinkle, Twinkle, Little Star" as Mia wailed in the shower for no reason. She was back to being a happy baby once the trio emerged from the shower stall.

“Hm, all better now, M.” Her brother wondered, making a goofy face with his tongue out. “Blah, blah, blah!”

Mia had this trail of snot that Felicity wiped away. She was squrming in her mother’s arms and made grabby hands toward her big brother.

Their father noted, crossing his arms, “We are not Mia’s favorite people right now. Are we?”

“Nope.” His wife agreed with a pop. “Her face is screaming ‘Will, get me away from Mommy and Daddy, they made me smell nice and get all squeaky clean.”

William offered her a lopsided smirk as Mia latched on above his hip, akin to a koala and a tree. Their day carried on surprisingly normal for Queen family standards. Raisa popped on by from the guest cabin, so Oliver and Felicity could work. Oliver settled into a nine to five all too easily. He taught both kids and adults archery and kenjutsu in the neighboring city. Felicity was hard at work at the Smoak Saver battery, and she loved the joint video chat with Mia, her CTO Lily Stein, and Lily’s son Ronnie.

Archer alerted, “Oliver Queen and William Clayton-Queen, now entering Queen Cabin.”

“Felicity, we’re home.” William called out, despite the A.I’s announcement.

She replied, bouncing Mia in her lap, “We’re in here, little man.”

His smaller emerald bow clattered onto the hardwood floor. Oliver had this stern paternal expression on his face. Hard lines matted his forehead, and he stared at William without a word. The teenager rolled his eyes.

“William Christopher Clayton-Queen, I’ve told you a thousand times never leave your bow lying around.”

The door creaked open from Oliver and Felicity’s master bedroom, his step-mother added, “That’s right. Raisa could’ve tripped over it.”

“I am fine, really.” The nanny assured with a kind smile.

“Pick it up and apologize to Raisa now.” His father ordered in a voice rivaling his superhero counterpart.

Her charge muttered sheepishly, “Sorry Raisa.”

“It is fine, Mr. William.” Raisa promised, ruffling his hair, “Just remember it is always of most importance to listen to your parents.”

Oliver and Felicity made pert little noises in agreement. They family of four took their daily walk through the woods before it got dark. Their shoes crunched over leaves, and they trekked a good mile to find one specific redwood tree. Oliver carved a cheesy OJQ + FMSQ inside a heart. William added a WCCQ and MCSQ after his sister was born on either side of the heart. That was quite literally their family tree. Raisa later snapped a Polaroid photo of Oliver holding a giggling Mia high above his head while Felicity and William turned "The Circle of Life" into a duet. Felicity’s stomach rumbled the moment they got back to the house.

Felicity intoned, “Oh, mama’s got to eat.”

“Got it covered.” Oliver promised, giving his three favorite people a smooch on their foreheads. “Archer, preheat the oven to 450°”

The A.I. sassed, “Ahem, what is the magic word, Mr. Queen?”

“Really?” Oliver grumbled under his breath, narrowing his eyes at Felicity, “Why?”

The blonde hacker mused with a shoulder shrug, “Hey, she’s not wrong.”

“Yeah, Dad, politeness is important, Isn’t that what you, Mom, and Felicity always taught me?” William piped up with a snicker that matched Felicity.

He sighed in defeat, “Fine. Can you please preheat the oven to 450°?”

“Of course, sir.”

Felicity plopped down on the couch to feed Mia. She whimpered in protest when Felicity nudged the bottle’s nipple out of her mouth. William caressed his sister’s nose and she giggled. Oliver burped their daughter as they waited for their meal to finish cooking. The archer whipped up a baked salmon with a balsamic glaze and grilled lemon wedges. He mashed up some cauliflower spiced with just a pinch of roasted garlic. Raisa tossed a cold beet and arugula salad. And once, William set the table, dinner was served. Oliver poured Felicity and Raisa a glass of deep red Malbec.

“Ah, Mom juice.” Felicity approved, playfully scratching his stubbly chin. “Thanks Hon.”

“Yeah, no problem, Babe.”

Raisa passed her glass to Oliver, and let him smell the vodka from a flask in her purse. Mia was fast asleep after a change in her panda onesie with stars and unicorns twirling above her head. 

Felicity said, “Okay, so today was a win. Right? Let’s hear ‘em.”

The family discussed the peaks and pits of their day without interruption. Felicity’s peak was making an improvement on the lifespan of her own lithium battery. Her pit was tripping on flat ground after leaving the bathroom because toilet paper was stuck to her shoe. Raisa’s were making Ms. Mia smile and nicking her thumb on the canned beets. William got an A on his biology test, but upperclassmen made fun of him when he wanted to start a coding club. Oliver’s peak with seeing the joy on his student’s face was when she fired her first arrow. His pit was the fact that she beat him at nerf arrows, and she’s only six.

“Mm, our new normal’s kind of nice, isn’t it?” Her husband prompted as he dried the dishes Felicity washed.

His wife agreed, “Uh-huh, taking down the bad guys was fun. But it’s nice to get through dinners without explosions, assassins, or people shooting at us.”

Oliver hoped, remembering their time in Ivy Town, “Not bored, are you?”

“With you and the kids?” Felicity clicked her tongue, “Never. I love the life that we have now, and I love you, Oliver.”

“I love you too, Felicity.”

They shared a kiss over the kitchen sink by the moonlight. Oliver stacked the last plate in the cabinet with a gentle clink. Felicity watched as his long arm stretched up, and his back muscles bulged ever so slightly in his blue plaid shirt. He wasn’t doing the salmon ladder, yet she still found her man doing every day chores to be quite sexy. She ogled him in that shirt that brought out his eyes and the way those dark jeans hugged his amazing ass. It was just all kinds of hot — even in an unseasonably cold Michigan summer.

His wife mentioned, “You know, Oliver. I think I’m in the mood for some mint chip.”

“Okay, we have some right here.” He tapped the lower freezer drawer.

“No, Oliver, listen to me, I want mint chip.”

His brows furrowed, “I don’t get it. Do you want me to pick a specific brand at Mrs. Carver’s store, or…?”

She grabbed the hem of his untucked plaid shirt and stared at her husband straight in the eyes.

“ _Look. At. Me_.” Her nose bumped into his.

His thumbs pooled in her dimples, “I see you, Honey.”

“Good.” Felicity enunciated every word, seductively tracing the v-neck of her ruched red blouse, “ _I want mint chip right now_.”

She huffed, licking her lips. His confused puppy face muddled into understanding the moment that the lightbulb went off in his head. He had this boyish toothy grin that went from ear to ear.

“Oh… Oh!” He guffawed, slapping his forehead.

Felicity’s fingertips splayed out over his prickly cheek, “There you go. That’s my guy.”

“Yeah, um, I wasn’t sure we were doing the whole flirty codeword thing now that you’re not pregnant anymore, and I should’ve known, I mean, I…”

His wife cut him off with an abrupt kiss, nipping at his lower lip.

Her voice dropped to a sultry whisper, “You’re cute when you babble. You know?”

“Ha! I took my lead from you.” He chimed, hand draping over hers.

They made their back down to the bunker. Her head nestled in the crook of his neck. His calloused fingertips padded against her fairly new wedding ring. It was a criss cross infinity band made from arrowheads with a ruby gem (Felicity’s birthstone) in the center. She didn’t even care about the bling, but Oliver knew his wife deserved a special anniversary gift. Their rings were the shiniest things under the bunker’s fluorescent lights. Their home base was an exact replica of the one back in Star City, including the alcove with the bed Felicity bought him years ago.

She slapped his chest, “It took you long enough back up there.”

“Sorry, sorry.” He huffed out a laugh, tenderly tucking her hair behind her ear, “But we’re here now, aren’t we?”

“That wasn’t the first time I’ve used that phrase. I mean what did I need to say, ‘Take me to bed, Oliver. I’m ready for you?’”

“Hm, well I would’ve gotten that hint much faster.”

Felicity sighed in exasperation, “Ugh, men are so dense.”

“Among other things.” He cheekily added with a charming smile.

Dense, muscular, hard, and stupidly handsome. She smiled into their next kiss. Oliver and Felicity hated that they briefly had to pull away to kick off their shoes and toe off their socks. They made out like they were starved for that pure physical connection. The duo kissed as if there was no need for oxygen. His hands carded through her hair, and his stubble rasped along the column of her neck before he left a little red hickey. Her head lolled back, and she swiftly flicked open the buttons on his plaid shirt.

“Mm, wait, hold on.” Felicity warned. She caught her breath for a second, pushing him away from her.

His lips pursed in question, “Damn, was that too much? Baby, I’m sorry.”

She shook her head, lips colliding into his, “No, it was perfect.” The hacker cleared her throat, “Archer, please enable soundproof mode.”

“Yes, Mrs. Smoak-Queen.” Archer responded diligently, foamy fluid sloshed in between the walls.

Her husband concurred, “Good plan. You’re a genus.”

“Well, tell me something I don’t know, mister.” Felicity said, shoving him to the edge of the bed, “Besides William’s getting suspicious, and we can’t blame on woodland creatures every time.”

“True, true.” He nodded, kissing her nose down to her smeary red lipstick.

She frowned, “Plus the walls are echoey, and you get loud.”

“Hey, so do you.” Her husband retorted playfully with an eye roll.

Felicity teased him sarcastically, “Oh, no. This twin bed’s so small. However, shall we fit, Mr. Queen?”

“I think I have a couple ideas, Mrs. Smoak-Queen.” Oliver smirked. He crooked a finger, playing along. “C’mere.”

Felicity went from standing between his legs to being lifted his lap. They looked lovingly into each other’s eyes. Both deep blue with so many stories to tell, but his wife’s were different. It was almost as if Felicity’s eyes changed from blue to almost green or hazel, depending on how the light hit them. Right now her eyes speaking volumes of love, lust, and a glint of annoyance.

She whispered, husky and low, “Oliver, come on.”

He could almost hear those loud internal thoughts yelling, “Damn it, let’s get this show on the road, Queen.”

“So romantic.” He grinned, echoing her tone, “Felicity.”

Fuck! Did she say that out loud? Whatever. It didn’t matter now. All that mattered was that the parents had a limited amount of time before their daughter woke up them up at midnight for another diaper change.

Felicity threatened, twiddling her digits, “Don’t make me take matters in my own hands, Queen ‘cause you know I will.”

Well, shit. And Oliver loved to watch Felicity get herself off. They eased back into their sex a couple months after Felicity gave birth to Mia. They started out slow with masturbation. Then his talented mouth and fast fingers got involved, although it was only until a few weeks ago they were able to have comfortable sex in a missionary position sans lubricant. Ah, the joys of new parenthood. But tonight was all about them — no matter how quick or long it lasted.

“Okay, okay.” Oliver heeded in a hasty exhale, stopping her hand from traveling South toward that little copper button.

Less talking, more action. Felicity yanked off her red cotton blouse, blushing at the sight of plain nude maternity. She had just switched Mia over from breast milk to formula a few weeks ago, so she was between cup sizes. And this was just so much easier. Oliver lifted her chin as if he watched all those anxious thoughts race around in her brilliant mind.

Felicity giggled, chewing on her pinky, “I… um.” 

His wife didn’t intend to make biting her nail sexy, but to him, it was kind of a turn on.

“You look beautiful, Felicity.”

She blushed again. And clearly Oliver should be showing and telling his wife that more often. But had the rest of their lives to correct this terrible shortcoming. He ripped off his shirt like it offended him. 

Their lips latched onto each other in a wet smack. Felicity straddled his lap, and his large hands bracketed her fuller hips. Her fingertips danced up his scarred torso. Her hips bucked against his, and he groaned. Felicity took that opportunity to leave him a matching little red hickey on his pulse point. His wife paused for a moment to marvel at her handiwork until he thrust up into her. She bounced in his lap with an unintelligible noise. Oliver smirked — the cocky bastard. Teeth and tongue got involved in their subsequent makeout. Their pelvises were flush against each other, and they dry humped like horny teenagers. Whimpers and groans interspersed in their hot and fast. His hands swept over her back. He lingered on each of her scars, committing them to memory. Oliver copped a feel of her ass, smacking it gently over and over again Felicity giggled, and suddenly her body heat spiked. She also noticed how her husband’s jeans were growing uncomfortably tight.

“Honey, I think we should…” Her gaze darted to him then the bed.

He nodded reverently, “Yeah, yes.”

“ _Oliver, Honey, be careful,_ ” She shrieked with a giggle.

Her husband did this one-armed crazy flip she hadn’t felt since Nanda Parbat. Felicity arched in him. She unclasped and flung her nursing bra across the room. It hung off a handle at his workbench. Oliver licked his lips with a soft sigh. He drank in the sexy and stunning vision below him. His body blanketed hers in an instant, and went straight for her pants.

Oliver huffed in consternation, “Why the Hell are you wearing skinny jeans?”

“Because mama worked hard to get this body back.” Felicity reminded, squeezing his shoulder. “Thank you very much.”

Point taken. No, her body wasn’t exactly the same. But they both loved it. Sure, there were times the tech mogul bemoaned stretch marks on her breasts and belly. But she literally brought a sweet tiny human into this world, and that was just as powerful as the love they shared between them. Her hips were fuller. Her hair was thick and full. Post-pregnancy had its ups and downs, though she’d find joy in the small wins. More than the physical changes, motherhood was worth it as they watched their children grow into wonderful human beings.

Her husband relented, “You’re right. You’re right. You’re amazing, Felicity.”

“So why don’t you show me instead of tell me?” His wife attempted to wink, closing both eyes for a second.

He chuckled, hissing when sat back on his bad knee. Oliver popped the copper button her black skinny jeans. He worked it down her legs with grit, elbow grease, and three strong tugs.

Oliver grunted in effort, baring his teeth, “Oh my God, Baby.”

“You are a frigging superhero.” Felicity heckled, lightly scratching his jagged shark bite scar with her big toe, “Use those muscles, my love.”

He panted, finally pulling the last confines of that tight accursed denim off her ankles, “There we go. I got you.”

They exchanged a knowing glance, and her husband soon dragged her mismatched pink boy shorts down her legs. She was already wet for him. Her two front teeth pinched that lower lip so hard Oliver feared she would draw blood. He swiped the spot with his thumb, slinking up briefly to drop a soothing smooch on her mouth. Oliver crawled back down between her legs, inhaling her musky scent deeply. His stubble deliciously pricked at her inner thighs. Felicity gasped in anticipation, and he barely touched her. His eyebrows flew up his face, silently checking in with her.

“I’m alright. I’m alright.” Felicity reassured, propping up on her forearms, “Just keep going.”

“Okay.”

Oliver slowly drug his tongue over her pink glistening folds. Felicity fell back against the single pillow. He repeated the same action thrice. She followed his agonizing snail’s place until Oliver anchored her hips back down to the mattress. He laved at her sex over and over again until Felicity grew wetter. Her husband briefly probed a finger inside her. Felicity’s arousal coated his rough callused digits, which Oliver used to his advantage. His damp fingers massaged her clitoris in small fast circles while he loudly sucked on her nether lips.

“Oh, fuck.” Her frustrated cries bled out into the night, echoing off the bunker’s cavernous walls, “Oliver, I need you. I need you inside of me. Please I…”

His tongue sneaked inside her. She tasted a touch more sour, but she was still rich, tangy, sweet. And everything that was his Felicity. His nose bumped into her stiffened clitoris. Oliver was so goddamn gentle it drove her crazy. Felicity growled at her husband. Her fiery azure eyes were mitigated with lust. Oliver got the hint and re-positioned himself, catching his breath. His fingers soon replace his mouth, and he sucked her clitoris roughly, hollowing out his cheeks to increase that desperate need for more pressure, more feeling. His digits ached with a burn. And if Felicity’s pulse wasn’t thrumming in her ears, Oliver swore she would’ve heard his knuckles crack.

“Felicity let go.” He murmured into her sensitive skin, pulling back for just a moment, much to her dismay.

Her toes twitched. Pleasure grated up her spine. A warm flush blanketed her chest. With a simultaneous hard suck and a deep crook of his fingers, her arousal exploded against his face. Her thighs trembled rapidly on his either side of his head. His name fell from her lips in a high-pitched shuddering gasp. Her arousal was smeared against his lips and chin. After regaining her bearings, Felicity sneaked a taste. He squeezed her shaky thigh and she pushed him off her. Felicity hooked a leg around him, flipping their positions.

“Never make me wait that long, you asshole.”

“Oh, Honey, come on, I was just trying to be gentle with you.”

Felicity grumbled under her breath, “Gentle with me, my ass.”

She crossed her arms, but then she saw that look in his eyes — that flash of anxiety and honesty. The first time they had sex post-birth was a lot different. Sure, the stretch gave her some discomfort. But Oliver was so sweet and so loving. They took all the precautions, using a condom and lots of lubricant. Yet she still whimpered and winced in minor pain. And that made him nervous. So for the whole summer, he’d been so slow, caring, tender, and gentle. But gentle wasn’t always what she wanted. She wanted her husband to let go of his anxiety and be with her just like they were before Felicity got pregnant.

“So do you want to stop or…” Oliver exhaled, asking after a long beat.

“No.” Her harsh gaze softened, “But you are tucking your little arrow away in its quiver.”

“First of all, there’s nothing little about me, Baby. Second of all, what? What are you trying to tell me, Felicity?”

She directed with a breathy laugh, “Go get a get goddamn condom from my workstation before we move this show on the road.”

His eyes flickered to her in understanding, “Right. That makes more sense.”

Oliver pushed his jeans and boxers down in one go. He fished a condom from a drawer in Overwatch’s workstation. He was already turned on and hard from tasting his wife’s sweet pleasure, hearing his name slip past her lips as she came against his face, and feeling her writhe against him. Oliver stroked his dick with a groan. His eyes draped shut as his hand ran along the base to tip. He didn’t even see when his wife sauntered over to him in all her naked glory. She slapped his hand away, replacing it with her own.

“Felicity, what?” He inquired in a rasp.

She smirked, “This is for making me wait so damn long.”

Felicity alternated between stroking and pumping his thick cock. It jumped in her small palm. And god, her touch felt a thousand times better than his own. Her name rumbled from deep in his throat in a mindless chant. He grunted when her thumb swiped over a small bead of precum. Shit, he wasn’t going to last if she kept this up. His eyes snapped open to find sucking on that very thumb. He tasted tangy and salty. She tasted like her Oliver.

His voice cracked, “Baby, please.”

“Fine, enough payback.” Felicity relented graciously.

She tore the square foil package open with her teeth, rolling the rubber on his erection. Felicity led him back to that small twin bed without another word. Oliver hauled up into his strong arms. Her hands cupped his shoulders, and her legs looped around his waist. Oliver placed his gently on the bed. Her hair fanned out angelically, but her body was sin, grace, and sexiness all made in one beautiful human. They shared a sloppy French kiss, as his muscular frame towered over her. She shook her head, and rolled them over, so she was on top. It’d been a long while since they had sex like this.

He grunted at the change in gravity, “Oof!”

“I’m not even sorry.” She giggled, sighing as she dragged his wet sex over his aching member.

Oliver joked in amusement, “Have your way with me now, Mistress Smoak.”

She shook her head and chuckled. However, Felicity lined him up at her entrance, and sunk down over him without warning. Her breath hitched as she sunk down further. The stretch was powerful, and it’d been too damn long since they did it this way. She reveled in it. He was in so deep she didn’t know where he ended and she began. Felicity whimpered at the feeling of her walls quivering around his cock before they even moved.

“I’m o-okay.” Felicity reassured before he could even ask the question, “ _Fuck, damn it,_ Oliver, you feel amazing.”

Her husband echoed, “So do you, Felicity. Oh, God, I love you.

The sensations were a tad muted, but she felt hot, wet, and tight around him. They moved in unison, hips rocking like ripples in the lake. His hand slid up from her hips to her breasts.

“No, no.” Felicity denied, sucking in a breath as her hair fell in a curtain over her eye, “Too much, too much. Remember what happened this morning?”

“Right, right. Sorry.”

Felicity may not be breastfeeding Mia, but leaky boobs were still an issue. Damn, that hot water. She wanted this. She needed this. Felicity rode him, barely breaking their physical connection. It was any wonder how this bed didn’t break. They kissed in the darkness behind their eyes, still able to find each other. They would always be able to find each other. She clung to him desperately, nails biting into his scarred skin. 

Shadows danced along the wall as if they were making modern art. Mattress springs creaked. Eventually gone was the vicinity of gentle, and he pounded up into her. She met him just as rough — thrust for thrust. Pelvises smacked flush against each other. Moans and indiscenernable noises filled the room. Felicity collapsed on top of her husband, biting his shoulder as she climaxed. White hot pleasure burned behind his eyes. They were both covered in a profuse sheen of sweat. Oliver fingertips danced up her scars. Felicity lifted herself off of him when she found that last ounce of energy.

Her legs tangled with one of his, and her soft curves pressed into his side.

Pecking the spot she bit, Felicity slurred in a post-orgasmic haze, “Mm, see? Now, that was perfect.”

“Yeah, it was really was.” Oliver breathed, lifting her with him.

They both played with each other’s rings. Her toes combed through his sparse leg hair.

She asked, voice raspy with overuse, “Do you think this has become our sex bunker? Like most couples may designate a bathroom, but we have a whole underground bunker the size of airport hanger.”

“What? No.” His face crumpled in disagreement, “We used it for more than sex. We also used it to train just this morning.”

“Well, I—.”

Felicity’s next sentence was cut off when the red sound wave on Mia’s baby monitor spiked all the way up to the top. They hastily threw on some sweats and returned to the main level of the cabin. Oliver and Felicity almost mowed down William en route to Mia’s nursery.

“Woah!” William exclaimed, maintaining his balance, “Where’s the fire?”

“We, um, are you and Mia okay?”

Their son exclaimed, “Yeah, M just dropped Ducky. I got it covered.”

“You’re the best, kiddo.” Felicity praised, standing on her tippy toes to smooch the crown of his head.

The teenager noticed their green and black hoodies, “What’s going on? Why are you two dressed like that? Was there a mission or something?”

“Yep.” His father explained, “A very important mission to get Felicity her favorite mint chip ice cream.”

He said in disbelief, gesturing to their empty hands, “Okay… Then where is it?”

“Heh, it’s already in the fridge. We, uh, put it there while you were asleep.” Felicity flibbed, tugging on her jacket string.

William’s gaze darted between his parents. He definitely did not believe them, but sometimes it was better not to ask questions. The floorboards creaked as William walked back to his room.

The boy bid, “Good night.”

“Good night, buddy. We love you.” Oliver and Felicity chimed in harmony. After the door snicked shut, his parents breathed a sigh of relief.

Oliver wiped his brow, “Damn, that was close.”

“Too close.”

Six weeks later, the Queen family were still content in their little love cabin. Oliver was holding Mia by her arms as she stood behind his legs. In a few short months, she’d be walking and they’d have to baby proof every single corner in the house. William was working on cloning summer squash for his extra credit project before sophomore year started. And Felicity was on the phone next to a slew of schematics.

“Hi, Dr. Daniels, yes, I was wondering about that extra blood test you had me to take. My blood sugar’s not too high. Right?... Oh, good, I don’t think I could ever give up mint chip ice cream.” She chuckled, hand instinctively draping over her belly, “I’m sorry, what? I’m pregnant again.”

“No way.” William gasped in shock.

Oliver held Mia close, jogging over to his wife.

He whispered, “Oh my God. C’mere. We’re having another baby. That’s amazing.”

“But we used a-a…” Felicity sputtered, vision flickering to William, “And-and we still got pregnant.”

“Yeah, hey, come here.” Oliver pulled his wife into a tight embrace, careful not to squish their daughter, “We’ll figure it out, Baby. I promise.”

She doubted, “How can you be so sure? They’ll only be eighteen months apart, and I…”

Her husband quelled those nerves with a quick kiss, “I love you, and no matter what happens, we’ll be fine.”

“Yeah, yeah. I love you too” Felicity believed, gaining more confidence as she looked into her children’s big blue eyes, “We can do this. We can so totally this.”

Oliver’s pea green t-shirt with a giggling Mia’s pee surprise.

William snickered, joining the rest of his family, “Congrats, we’re going to need more diapers.”

**Author's Note:**

> Kindness and Kudos fuel my muse.  
> Tumblr: [DMichelleWrites](http://dmichellewrites.tumblr.com/)  
> Twitter: [@dmichellewrites](https://twitter.com/dmichellewrites)


End file.
